


【宮雙子】共罪者

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 你們就是彼此的依靠。母親說，你要愛他，就像他愛你一樣。可能永遠不會一樣，宮侑想，他陷在血濃於水的詛咒裡，從母親的肚子裡剛結合成受精卵的那刻起，就得背負著這樣的命運走下去。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu





	【宮雙子】共罪者

雙胞胎是一種詛咒。

嘴巴裡有血味，大概是治那一拳嗑到了牙，但他也用腳狠狠踹了對方的小腿當作回禮，所以今早的勝負也沒輸沒贏。  
宮侑試探地張了一下嘴，隨即而來的刺痛感疼得齜牙裂嘴，恰好被走來的銀島瞧見。  
「你又跟治打架了啊？」銀島順手拉開宮侑前座的位置，跨坐著面對他。  
「是治又跟我打架。」宮侑糾正，下意識地撇了撇嘴，又痛得表情扭曲：「誰知道他在想什麼，大概是更年期來了吧。」  
損人的話張口就來，銀島忍不住感慨：「雙胞胎交流感情的方式真可怕。」

宮侑無比贊同這句話。

雙生子註定拆一為二，他們共用一個卵子、共享一個子宮，爭搶一道食物、強奪一個玩具，前者為逼不得已，後者純粹是一時興起。  
別人手裡的總是特別好、別人碗裡的聞起來比較香──於宮侑而言，這個「別人」除了治外別無他人。他相信治也是這樣，因此他們從小不管什麼事都能大打出手。  
兄弟要彼此友愛。在他們互相揍掉對方的第一顆門牙、紅著眼眶、鼓著臉頰，頭死命往反方向轉卻不肯看對方一眼時，母親在他們面前蹲下，溫柔地拉著他們的手勸哄著。  
如果以後我們都不在了，你們就是彼此的依靠。她說。

那是詛咒的起源。

中學的某天，宮侑出校園時被人攔住，來人似乎神智不清，抓著他神神叨叨地說「同性戀有罪、女人是由男人的肋骨所造」。  
當時的宮侑帶著天不怕地不怕的天真，正想問一句「那神是怎麼說兄弟」，對方已經被注意到異樣的警衛驅趕。  
宮治去教室拿被遺忘在抽屜的作業，踏出校門注意到宮侑看著一張紙，湊了過去問：「你在看什麼？」  
「沒什麼。」宮侑揉亂了方才被塞進手中的紙，宮治只來得及看見上頭一個「罪」，紙團隨即被丟到商店前的垃圾桶，宮侑解釋：「剛剛遇到一個好像傳教的，我問他兄弟是什麼。」  
「他說了什麼？」  
宮侑斜瞥了自己的兄弟一眼，嘴上不著調地說：「他說你是一頭又慢又胖的豬。」

排球部出了名的雙胞胎大亂鬥除了打架外就是吵架的場景，尾白某次在他們互罵對方豬時忍不住吐槽「你們罵對方跟罵自己有什麼差別」。  
當然不一樣，小時候母親為了區辨他們，於是一個瀏海往右、一個往左，上高中後他們乾脆一個染成金髮、另一個染成銀髮。不只是外表，食量也開始變得不一樣，宮侑看著宮治扒飯時想著這個人到底哪來那麼好的胃口，不服輸地舉起空碗口齒不清地喊「再來一碗」。  
個性也不一樣，自從宮治說「我不能變成你那樣」的那一刻起，身旁開始圍繞著一群朋友。宮侑孤僻地坐在門口，卻稀里糊塗地被一顆排球砸到頭，他朝宮治衝上去時，模糊而鈍痛地覺察到一件事。  
無論他們有多不一樣，始終都有辦法讓對方朝自己奔去。

午休鐘聲響起，銀島準備走出教室前看見宮侑桌上難得空蕩蕩，問：「你今天沒帶便當？」  
「忘記拿了。」  
「要順便幫你買嗎？」  
「不用。」宮侑站起身，「我去找飯。」  
他路過隔壁教室時，坐在窗邊的角名從手機中抬起頭，慢吞吞地說：「治說如果你來這的話讓我告訴你兩句話。」  
「什麼？」宮侑耐心地停下腳步，洗耳恭聽，「他要恭喜我獲得最佳舉球員，還是承認宮侑是超級大帥哥？」  
「都不是。」角名舉起一隻手指：「他說你是沒記性的豬。」  
「嗯哼。」宮侑問：「第二件呢？」  
「他說你就算餓死飯也不會分你。」  
「好極了。」宮侑欣然接收這兩個消息：「所以他在哪？」  
角名把視線轉回自己手機上，嘴上還不忘稱讚他：「你真是無恥，侑。」

其實不用問角名宮侑也知道對方在哪。  
他在社辦轉角的陰影處看見治坐在長廊的陰影底下，身旁放著一個銀灰色的飯盒，正緩慢地咀嚼著。  
宮侑走到他面前，盯著他的攣生兄弟，問：「我的呢？」  
「沒拿。」宮治頭也不抬地說。  
「媽說她叫你拿了。」  
「所以我沒拿。」  
話題又繞回到原處，宮侑一屁股坐在宮治旁，「沒拿也好。」  
「你不餓？」  
「托某人的福，嘴還在痛。」  
「那真是太好了。」宮治說：「我的腿也痛了一上午。」  
宮侑對此十分滿意。

他盯著面前切割出亮暗的陰影，問：「你最近到底怎麼了？」  
「什麼？」  
「什麼。」宮侑學著他的口氣，譏諷地問：「你最近像更年期到了一樣，該不會以為我真的像豬一樣什麼都不知道吧？」  
「不是像，你就是。」  
「星期一晚上、或者該說是星期二凌晨。」宮侑不理他，逕自說下去：「你爬起來，丟了幾張衛生紙。」  
宮治正準備拿最後一個飯糰的手頓了一下，「那又怎樣？」  
「然後你就變得很奇怪。」宮侑懶得闡述這幾天觀察下來的證據，直奔結果：「你在躲我。」  
「我沒有。」  
「你沒有。」宮侑嗤了一聲，「現在我們要『我沒有』、『你就有』這樣接龍下去嗎？」  
宮侑轉過頭，難得安靜地看著他的兄弟，專注而充滿野心，像隻找準目標就不肯鬆口的狐狸：「你騙不過我的，治。」  
宮治突然想通什麼，答非所問地說：「這就是你故意沒帶便當出來的原因？」  
「你可以這樣想。」  
「你真幼稚，侑。」

宮治咬了一口飯糰，感到口乾舌燥，他只帶了便當出來，卻忘記帶水。  
緩慢地嚥下口中的飯後，突然感到食慾全消，放下手中的飯糰時，宮治道：「那天我做了個夢。」  
「夢到啥？」  
「夢到你跟別人上床。」宮治平靜地說：「然後我醒了。」  
「就這樣？」宮侑瞠目結舌地問：「就因為這樣你躲了我好幾天？」  
「我還沒說完。」  
「您繼續。」  
「我被噁心醒後，」宮治不理自己兄弟抗議的聲音，「發現自己硬了。」  
他們早已不是懵懂無知的小男孩，對這樣的生理反應再熟悉不過，宮治將褲子稍微扯下來，伸手握住自己的性器時，腦海中浮現的卻不是任何他所熟悉的女優，而是夢中泛紅著臉、微微喘著氣的人。  
相似的臉孔、不同的髮色，侑狡黠地看著他，口中喊著自己的名字。  
「我對著你射了。」宮治對上他的視線，突然笑了，「這樣你也能說『就這樣』？」

宮治感覺這幾天卡在喉管中的空氣終於開始流動，他在能呼吸的那刻感受到一股報復式的快感。是你逼我說的，是你硬要聽的，他本該自己帶著汙泥陷入罪惡的地獄裡，但他的兄弟強硬地伸出手，於是他貪婪地握上。  
雙生子如果本為一體，那你是否也會體會到我的痛苦。

宮治沒胃口，站起身準備離開時，宮侑突然伸手從後方扯住他。  
「就這樣？」宮侑一字一句說著，面不改色地道：「我還以為你要說些什麼了不起的。」  
侑瘋了，宮治皺著眉道：「你懂不懂我在說什麼，這是亂──」  
「亂倫。」宮侑挑眉：「我語文學得不錯，懂這個詞的意思，所以呢？」  
「還有什麼所以。」大概是走不了，宮治索性又坐了回去，聽他的雙胞胎兄弟還能說出什麼驚世駭俗的話。  
「你記不記得中學時我們打掃社辦整理出一張光碟？」宮侑突然說：「我趁你不在的時候看了，那是兩個男人的片──但我硬了。」  
那是宮侑對於性最迷茫的一段時期，後來即使回去看大胸女優時，雖然也會有反應，但燃不起那股衝動。而他震驚地發現當看著治的裸體時，那股慾望像海嘯瞬間襲上，他淹沒在情慾的浪潮裡無法動彈，只能嚷嚷著浴室太小了、自己已經長大了，換來不再與治同時洗澡的權力。

同性戀有罪，那個人面目猙獰地劃破宮侑試圖偽裝的假象，宮侑赤裸地站在他面前，只想問一句：那兄弟呢？  
如果同性戀有罪，那愛上自己的兄弟呢？

你們就是彼此的依靠。母親說，你要愛他，就像他愛你一樣。  
可能永遠不會一樣，宮侑想，他陷在血濃於水的詛咒裡，從母親的肚子裡剛結合成受精卵的那刻起，就得背負著這樣的命運走下去。

宮侑笑了，宛如赤子般真誠：「從那時候開始，我早就對你不知道射過幾次了。」

如果同性戀有罪、亂倫也有罪──既然都要犯罪了，一條或兩條似乎都沒差，頂多是罪上加罪罷了。  
但在坦誠的這刻開始，治也逃不了，就算是地獄的泥濘、罪惡的沼澤，治也得陪他下去。

「你真是瘋了。」宮治說。  
「好說。」宮侑聳了下肩，看向便當盒裡最後一個被宮治咬了一口的飯糰，說：「你不吃的話給我。」  
「想得美。」宮治回得很快，拿起飯糰卻是掰成兩半，「頂多一半。」  
宮侑看著他血濃於水的詛咒將一半的飯糰遞給他，毫不遲疑地伸手接過。從這刻起，他們沒人能逃脫。

他們是共罪者。


End file.
